Ahsoka Saves The Day!
by randompandattack
Summary: During the battle at Mustafar between Anakin and Obi-wan, Ahsoka suddenly shows up to help! Will her presence help or hinder her master Anakin? One-shot AnakinxAhsoka.


**A/N: This one-shot isn't meant to be taken too seriously, I wrote it for fun because I like Ahsoka and hate Padme. The characters are rather OOC, but I don't think it's a crack fic. Just a little break for me from chapters of Total Drama Gantz.**

Ahsoka saves the day!

On the volcanic world of Mustafar one of the galaxy's greatest battles was taking place. Anakin Skywalker; recently dubbed Darth Vader and his former master Obi-wan Kenobi were engaged in a duel to the death above the dangerous lava terrain of the planet.

Their fight was long and neither combatant was giving an inch. They were so focused they hardly noticed the dangers they were taking being so close to a river of lava. Years later the survivor of the fight would recall back and realize the fiery red planet may have been the perfect setting to end that conflict.

But right now the fight was still going strong. Obi-wan had jumped from the top of the droid he was standing on and onto some rocky but higher up ground. Making sure he kept his balance he gripped his blue lightsaber tightly.

"It's over Anakin," He proclaimed. "I have the higher ground." His voice was confident in his statement, but also filled with despair.

As Anakin assessed the situation he couldn't help but realize the truth in his former master's statement. Truly he'd have to be a fool to jump now; he might as well impale himself with his own blade.

It was then that the chosen one noticed someone sneaking up behind his former mentor. Realizing what was happening Anakin smiled before turning his attention back to Obi-wan. "You underestimate my power!" He then moved his legs farther apart and took a stance as if he was about to jump.

"No! Don't do it." Obi-wan said shaking his head. Unbeknownst to him a shadow was right at his back; almost breathing down his neck. By the time he realized it was already too late; a green lightsaber shot through Obi-wan's chest.

He momentarily cried out in confusion and pain. "Ahhh! What?" The lightsaber was released and the man fell to his knees. "I don't…understand…" Were his last words.

At the same time Anakin had jumped from his position onto the higher ground. Landing on his feet his met Obi-wan's attacker with a smile. "Well done, Ahsoka." He congratulated the young Togruta female.

"Thank you master," She said bowing to him. "I came as soon as I got your message." His apprentice told him. He nodded. After turning to the dark side he met up with Ahsoka Tano and told her. He then gave her two options: join him, or die by his hands.

Anakin was pleasantly surprised when Ahsoka offered little resistance and quickly accepted the offer. He then had her wait for his orders before making a move. She had managed to keep her impatience at bay for once.

The chosen one leaned down slightly to look at her eye to eye. "And now, for your reward…" He told her as his hand lightly brushed her face. His hand fell from her left cheek to her chin and she shivered; extremely sensitive to his touch.

Pulling her face towards he closed in and Ahsoka pushed the last centimeter and their lips met. A warm tingling sensation started in their lips and pushed out through the rest of their faces. The kiss was passionate and naughty, but not especially long. As Anakin pulled back he could still taste Ahsoka on his lips and judging by the look she was giving him, she wanted more.

"We'll have time for that later," He said answering her unanswered question. He looked down at the fallen body of his master. "I'm sorry it had to come to this old friend," He said not sounding at all sorry. "But you know what they say; 'you can't build an empire without killing a few Jedi.'"

Ahsoka gave him a weird look, "I've never heard that saying before…" She paused. "And did you have to kill Obi-wan? He was our friend…" She whined.

He patted her playfully on the head, "It had to be done Snips. Had to be done." Grabbing the corpse by the arms he pulled the body onto his back so he could carry it. "But I'm not totally evil; I wouldn't leave him here to rot."

"Awww," Ahsoka cooed. "You always were a big softie, Sky-guy."

They started to walk back to the ships taking a slow pace. Anakin was after all somewhat tired from the fight and carrying a body. They soon approached the ships but as they did Anakin suddenly stopped.

Ahsoka looked up at him, "What is it?"

"The emperor is waiting for me." He replied. Pulling Kenobi's body off his back he laid it down carefully on the ground. "We'll come back for his body afterwards." He told her as they continued forward.

The emperor soon came into view walking alongside two clone troopers. He certainly looked surprised to see not only Anakin unharmed but Ahsoka as well. He had come because the force (and Yoda) had warned him the danger of Anakin's fight. But clearly the man seemed in no immediate danger.

"Darth Vader," The old man said stopping right in front of the two. "I sensed a disturbance in the force and arrived immediately, but it seems Kenobi was no match for you after all."

Darth Vader nodded, "Thanks to my beautiful apprentice here, Obi-wan is no more." He motioned to Ahsoka who blushed politely.

"Yes…" The emperor croaked out uncertainly. "About that…" He pulled out a diseased hand from his cloak and pointed it at Ahsoka. Suddenly a burst of lightning shot out through his fingertips straight at the girl. It was too fast for her to dodge, but luckily she didn't need to.

Having anticipated his master's next move Anakin quickly turned his lightsaber on and caught the lightning with his blade. Seeing his apprentice redirect the lightning Darth Sidious stopped his futile attack.

"Darth Vader!" He said angrily as if scolding a child. "What are you doing?"

"Succeeding you," Anakin said pointing his lightsaber at the old man. "Snips take care of the two clone troopers." He told the girl without looking away from Darth Sidious' horrible face.

He brought his lightsaber down over the head of the emperor who just barely managed to activate his own weapon in time to shield himself. "I can take care of this, shoot her!" The old man ordered the clones.

They quickly fired upon the young Togruta female. She was too quick for them of course and deflected both of their blasts. Sprinting forward she was in their faces before they could blink, before they could fire. A quick slash and one of the clone's gun was cut in half…along with the top half of his body. A quick twirl later and Ahsoka had decapitated the other clone without even trying.

Meanwhile the emperor was trying unsuccessfully to keep his apprentice at bay. His strikes were becoming harder to deflect and the younger man's fancy footwork was tiring him out.

Deciding it was all or nothing the emperor threw his lightsaber at Darth Vader. He managed to avoid the blade but that wasn't the real attack. With this apprentice distracted Darth Sidious used both hands to send a huge lightning attack at him.

The attack caught him off-guard and took a small bolt of the lightning, but was then able to quickly deflect the rest of it back at his former master. Completely unprepared the emperor could only cry out in pain as his own attack shot through him. Anakin then used the force to push the emperor out twenty feet over boiling lava.

He didn't even have time to cry out before his body was consumed by the lava planet. After waiting a moment to be sure it was over Anakin took a breath. He sighed in satisfaction before turning around. As he turned he found two arms wrapping around him as Ahsoka hugged him.

"You did it master!" She exclaimed. "You managed to kill the emperor!"

"No Snips," He corrected her. "We did it; together!" He reached down to the rocky floor and retrieved the former Sith lord's lightsaber. "I'll be taking this," He said attaching it to his belt.

Pulling out his blue lightsaber he threw it to Ahsoka, "Here. Until we can find another red one you can have two." She thanked him but he was already walking towards the parked ships. The girl smiled and skipped along behind him.

"Since I'm the new emperor, I think I'll just take his ship." Anakin said out loud. It was then that he noticed the still unconscious Padme lying on the ground. He walked over to her.

"Oh no Sky-guy," Ahsoka said seeing Padme lying there. "You're not going to save her, are you?" She asked with more than a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Anakin chuckled, "Don't worry Ahsoka." He saw C3PO walking down the runway and called out to him. "Hey 3PO, come over here!" He ordered. The droid made its way closer to its creator. "I want you to take Padme inside and fly out of here. Get her to a hospital…or whatever."

"Oh dear sir," It said uncertain. "I'm not sure I'm up to the task of flying such a ship myself."

"You'll be fine, now hurry up." Anakin commanded and the droid did what it was told. Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka got onboard the emperor's ship. His excellent flying skills put to good use Anakin flew them out of there and back to Coruscant.

The next day they were both sitting in the emperor's quarters. The guards were all stationed outside with strict orders not to disturb them. Anakin was sitting on a very comfortable chair behind a desk while Ahsoka was sitting on Anakin's lap.

They had been sitting in this position for a while now as they talked about various things. It wasn't until something Anakin said about the Jedi that Ahsoka suddenly remembered something and fell out of his lap.

"Ouch," She said pulling herself back onto her feet. "Sky-guy we forgot something!" She exclaimed sounding serious.

"What did we forget?" He asked.

"We forgot to bring Obi-wan back with us!"

"Oh yeah…" Anakin remembered. "We must've forgotten after the emperor showed up."

"I can't believe we left him on that horrible planet to die!" Ahsoka said overreacting.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Ahsoka he was already dead…"

"Oh, well I can't believe we left him on that horrible planet to rot!" She said correcting herself.

"Do you want to go back for him?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Not really."

Anakin grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the glass wall. Through it they both could see the beautiful night life of Coruscant. "You see that Ahsoka?" He asked. "This planet is ours, this galaxy is ours!" The girl nodded.

"Together we will bring peace and justice to our new empire," He continued. "As master and apprentice."

"As lovers," She added in agreeing with him.

"And one day after I've taught you all I know you will kill me and take the role of master forcibly."

"Do I have to?" She asked sadly. She couldn't help but frown at the thought.

"Nah!" He said jokingly. "Want to make out?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said happily before throwing herself on him. Their mouths became one as sparks flew. Ahsoka's small hands immersed themselves in Anakin's hair while his hands gripped her ass as he twirled her around.

And they lived happily ever after…or something.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I might write a more serious Star Wars fic later. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
